


A Pleasurable Life

by Ohhfenharel



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Future Minor Characters, Happy, Modern AU, Solavellan, will tag more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohhfenharel/pseuds/Ohhfenharel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sometimes get random little stories in my head for Solavellan, and decided, hey why don't I write it down and post it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>So this is my first ever fanfic!</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not sure where this will go quite yet, or may be just a one shot thing...but I do have some ideas. ~.^</p>
<p>Anywho, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasurable Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some fluffy morning time with Solas & Ellana. ❤️❤️

_*Alarm goes off in the background*_

"Vhenan, that is the fifth time you've snoozed your alarm," Ellana cooed softly to the warm man beside her. A sleepy grunt was his only response, as he burrowed further into the cozy blankets.

"Why, why do you make me do this?" She responded under her breath, laughing softly. "Vhenan, either you get up out of your own accord or I will have to take matters into my own hands, and we both know we prefer the former." She felt him move slightly, surprised he was actually going to get up, but her shock was cut short when she realized he was only wrapping the blankets further around him.

"Okay, I will give you until the count of three. One, two, two and a half...vhenan!" She exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close before she could finish counting. His arms always felt so warm and welcoming, especially in contrast to the cold she would experience once she pulled the blankets off. 

Ugh, she had to get out now, otherwise they'd find themselves in bed for another couple hours. She pushed him off, and hopped out of bed from the treacherous, yet beautiful hands, searching for her. "Last chance Vhenan... Three!" She yelled as she pulled the blankets off, leaving an almost completely naked form laying before her. She's seen him naked plenty of times, but even as years have gone by she still finds herself appreciating his beauty. Especially the way his face scrunches when he is slightly irritated. 

"Ma'lath, you know how much I hate that..." His voice languid, and deep from sleep. She couldn't help laughing. "Well, I did give you numerous chances, not to mention how many chances your alarm gave you." She said, smiling at the form of the man laying before her. He turned to look at her, only bothering to peek open one eye. He knew she wouldn't give him the blanket back, let alone come back to bed. With an exaggerated huff, he sat up and threw his legs over the bed. 

"Perhaps you could've woken me in a more...pleasurable way," he said, as he got up and stretched. 

"Hmm, perhaps," she responded with a wry smirk, "but one does not want to become predictable."

She began to walk towards him, slinking her arms around his waist, standing on her tippy toes to give him a light kiss. "Good morning my love," she said with a soft smile resting on her lips. "Good morning my heart," he responded, smiling back at her, "That was much more pleasurable way to wake up."


End file.
